pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 32. Synopsis The group is separated into two parts. While Pearl struggles with Dr. Footstep, who wants to find more footprints, missy and Diamond walk around the island. As Diamond remembers an incident from the past, he and missy encounter some suspicious people. Chapter Plot Diamond, Pearl, missy and Dr. Footstep are blown away from Hippowdon's Sandstorm attack. Diamond makes a joke about this torn-a-doe, which displeases Pearl that he is making puns while swept away by the tornado. A moment later, Pearl and Dr. Footstep fall on the ground. The two gaze upon a large lake, which amazes Pearl how beautiful nature is. However, he doesn't see Diamond nor missy, so he takes Dr. Footstep with him to find the two. On the other side of the lake, Diamond regains his senses with missy. To find them, Diamond and missy walk on the shoreline. Diamond, who looks at the lake, reminiscens himself of Lake Verity from Twinleaf Town, where two famous comedians, Masters Blue Sky Jigglypuff and Cleffa performed. He remembers their act: Cleffa told Jigglypuff about Lake of Rage in Johto. Cleffa wanted to capture the Red Gyarados that lived there, but instead captured a red Magikarp. Jigglpuff stated that normally all Magikarp were red colored, which cracked up the audience, including Diamond and Pearl. After the act was over, Diamond and Pearl wanted to see the Red Gyarados, and Pearl thought one lived at Lake Verity. The two went to the lake, but Diamond got separated from Pearl, and was in trouble when he encountered some wild Pokémon. Diamond, who, along with Pearl, was four years old, went along the shoreline, hoping to see his friend. Instead, he encountered a shining being emerging from the lake, which quickly disappeared. Diamond fainted when he saw the light, and was eventually found by Pearl and his father. In the present, Diamond tells missy he always remembers that encounter, when he hears about a lake. He admits he didn't tell Pearl, since it could led them to believe it was merely a dream. Missy asks Diamond why does he tell her this, then. Diamond admits he doesn't know, either. Dr. Footstep found a footprint. Pearl reminds him that they are supposed to search for Diamond. Dr. Foostep shushes him, and states this is a footprint of an angry Staravia, and suspects there are Staraptor around, too. Pearl becomes annoyed that Dr. Footstep wants to collect a footprint, who claims he doesn't have a footprint of a Staraptor. Finding one in the sky, Dr. Footstep places the paper on the ground and gets its attention. Staraptor flies to them, but it actually takes Dr. Footstep into mid-air. Pearl sends Chimler, who grabs Dr. Footstep. Pearl and Chimler attempt to pull Dr. Footstep, but struggle, due to Staraptor's strength. Pearl checks his Pokédex, which amazes Dr. Footstep to see it even records the footprint. The latter tries to see more footprints, but Pearl accidentally releases him, causing Staraptor to carry everyone to the sky. Pearl is annoyed, thinking this is his worst day ever. Dr. Footstep doesn't agree with them, stating there's always more "fowlprints" to be collected, which angries Pearl for another pun. Pearl asks Dr. Footstep how does Staraptor feel, judging by its footprint. Dr. Footstep looks at the footprint, and states Staraptor is getting bored and will soon release them. Pearl panics, asking Staraptor to reconsider. Pearl asks Chatler to do something about Staraptor's foul mood, which makes Dr. Footstep assume Pearl made another pun, who demands not to be dropped while flying above the lake. Seeing an island on the lake, Pearl wishes to be dropped over there. Diamond and missy hear something - above them, Pearl and Dr. Footstep are flying. Suddenly, missy and Diamond encounter some scientists, who ask what are they doing here, since Lake Valor is off-limits, and assume the two are really good to have bypassed the gates, which have been locked. A scientist grabs missy's hand, who releases herself. She explains they were taken here by accident, from a tornado, and they did nothing to be taken away. In fact, they wanted to find their friends, who were also taken to the lake, and state they will leave the place once they find them. She also suspects how did they barricade the lake, since the place doesn't belong to anyone. The scientists explain it was Mr. Cyrus who gave that order, from the Universe Energy Research and Development Corporation. In fact, they have their Pokémon ready for a battle, since Cyrus explicitly told them not to permit anyone to enter. Diamond asks of missy to stand back, as he goes to deal with these scientists. Debuts Pokémon *Drapion *Mesprit (flashback; silhouette) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 32 chapters